7th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of foundational material and then proceeds into intensify students' previous knowledge of operations with numbers, familiarizing them with variable usage, and increases their knowledge in geometry and statistics, including some more advanced probability ideas. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Surface area using nets # Dividing decimals 4 # One-step equations with addition and subtraction # Equivalent expressions with distribution and combining like terms # Volume word problems with fractions and decimals # Basic rate problems # Negative numbers on the number line # Multiplying decimals 3 # Inequalities on a number line # Identifying terms, factors, and coefficients in expressions # Dividing fractions word problems # Interpreting absolute value # Division by 2 digits # Subtracting fractions with unlike denominators # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Statistical questions # Exponents # Multi-digit multiplication # Writing basic algebraic expressions word problems # Percent word problems # Order of operations # Multiplying fractions by fractions word problems # Adding fractions with unlike denominators # Coordinate plane problems in all four quadrants Negative numbers: addition and subtraction # Signs of sums # Adding negative numbers intro # Subtracting negative numbers intro # Integer addition and subtraction # Integer addition and subtraction: find the missing value # Adding negative numbers on the number line # Integer addition and subtraction: equations and number lines # Integer addition and subtraction: number line interpretation # Adding and subtracting negative fractions # Negative number addition and subtraction: word problems # Negative number addition and subtraction: interpretation problems # Absolute value to find distance # Absolute value to find distance 2 # Negative number addition and subtraction: equivalent expressions # Integer addition and subtraction with substitution # Understanding negative number addition and subtraction with variables Negative numbers: multiplication and division # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers: word problems # Multiplying positive and negative fractions # Dividing positive and negative fractions # Negative signs in numerators and denominators # Dividing mixed numbers # Simplifying hairy fractions # Whole number exponents with integer bases # Exponents with negative fractional bases # Signs of products and quotients # Dividing by zero # Order of operations with negative numbers # Negative number multiplication and division: equivalent expressions Fractions, decimals, and percentages # Rewriting decimals as fractions # Rewriting decimals as fractions 2 # Converting fractions to decimals # Comparing rational numbers # Adding and subtracting negative fractions, decimals, and percents # Discount, tax, and tip word problems # Markup and commission word problems # Multi-step rational number word problems Rates and proportional relationships # Rate problems with fractions # Identifying proportional relationships # Identifying proportional relationships with graphs # Writing proportions # Solving proportions # Solving proportions 2 # Proportion word problems # Writing proportional equations # Interpreting graphs of proportional relationships Expressions, equations, and inequalities # Combining like terms with negative coefficients # Combining like terms with distribution and negative numbers # Manipulating basic expressions with rational coefficients # Factoring with the distributive property # Equivalent expressions with negative numbers and the distributive property # Interpreting linear expressions # Two-step equations # Two-step equations with decimals and fractions # Find the mistake in solving two-step equations # Linear equation word problems # One-step inequalities # Two-step inequalities # Interpreting and solving linear inequalities Geometry # Measuring segments # Congruent segments # Interpreting scale drawings # Constructing scale drawings # Radius, diameter, and circumference # Area of a circle # Area and circumference of circles # Area, volume, and surface area # Name angles # Identifying supplementary, complementary, and vertical angles # Complementary and supplementary angles # Vertical angles # Solving for unknown angles # Quadrilateral angles # Constructing triangles # Constructing 2D figures # Slicing 3D figures Statistics and probability # Simple probability # Experimental probability # Comparing probabilities # Making predictions with probability # Probability models # Sample spaces for compound events # Probability of rolling dice # Probabilities of compound events # The counting principle # Valid claims # Making inferences from random samples # Comparing populations Users can view other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions